The present invention relates to a heat-setting label sheet and a method of transferring an image to a receptor element. More specifically, the present invention relates to a heat-setting label sheet which can be imaged, and having images which are capable of being directly transferred to, for instance, a receiver such as a textile, such as a shirt or the like.
Textiles such as shirts (e.g., tee shirts) having a variety of designs thereon have become very popular in recent years. Many shirts are sold with pre-printed designs to suit the tastes of consumers. In addition, many customized tee shirt stores are now in the business of permitting customers to select designs or decals of their choice.
Transfer papers per se are known in the art in order to permit customers to create their own designs on transfer sheets for application to tee shirts by use of a conventional hand iron, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,358 issued Sep. 23, 1980. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,953 issued Sep. 27, 1988, is directed to a method for utilizing a personal computer, a video camera or the like to create graphics, images, or creative designs on a fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,548 is directed to a silver halide photographic transfer element and to a method for transferring an image from the transfer element to a receptor surface. Provisional application No. 60/029,917 discloses that the silver halide light sensitive grains be dispersed within a carrier that functions as a transfer layer, and does not have a separate transfer layer. Provisional application No. 60/056,446 discloses that the silver halide transfer element has a separate transfer layer. Provisional Application No. 60/065,806 relates to a transfer element using CYCOLOR technology, and has a separate transfer layer. Provisional Application No. 60/065,804 relates to a transfer element using thermoautochrome technology, and has a separate transfer layer. Provisional application No. 60/030,933 relates to a transfer element using CYCOLOR and thermo-autochrome technology, but having no separate transfer layer. Provisional Application No. 60/127,625 by Williams et al., filed Apr. 1, 1999 is directed to a transfer sheet which, in one embodiment, is imagable by a laser copier or laser printer. U.S. application Ser. No. 09/791,755 discloses a peel-away transfer material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,179 is directed to a printable heat transfer material using a thermoplastic polymer such as a hard acrylic polymer or poly(vinyl acetate) as a barrier layer, and has a separate film-forming binder layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,990 relates to an image-receptive heat transfer paper which includes an image-receptive melt-transfer film layer comprising a thermoplastic polymer overlaying the top surface of a base sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,902 relates to a printable material comprising a thermoplastic polymer and a film-forming binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,345 relates to a paper for thermal image transfer to flat porous surfaces, which contains an ethylene copolymer or a ethylene copolymer mixture and a dye-receiving layer.
The present invention relates to a polymeric transfer sheet that can be marked and transferred by the consumer. The transfer sheet of the present invention comprise a base or support. The base may be, for example, a silicone coated release base. A lightly tacky pressure sensitive adhesive layer (PSA) is optionally coated onto the base. The PSA may be any polyester or acrylic polymer or copolymer blend or rubbery contact adhesive and preferably has a glass transition temperature (Tg) of less than zero degrees Centigrade. Coated onto the PSA is an Adhesion Layer that comprises a thermoplastic polymer which melts in the range of 50-250xc2x0 C., a wax which melts in the range of 50-250xc2x0, or combinations thereof. Optionally one or more opaque layers and optionally one or more image receiving layers may be coated in turn over the Adhesion Layer. Said optional opaque layer(s) adds a rigid or stiff quality to the transfer sheet for ease of handling, as well as having opacity, especially white, to enhance visibility of the image when placed thereon. Said image receiving layer either does not melt when heat is applied or melts at a temperature above the melting temperature of the Adhesion Layer. Preferably, the image receiving layer does not melt below 260xc2x0 C.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the above-described label sheet may comprise a barrier layer coated on said first surface of the support, said barrier layer comprising (1) a vinyl acetate with a Tg in the range of xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.; (2) a thermoplastic polymer having essentially no tack at transfer temperatures, a solubility parameter of at least 19 (Mpa)1/2, and a glass transition temperature of at least 0xc2x0 C., or (3) thermosetting polymers, ultraviolet curing polymers, or combinations thereof. If a barrier layer is used, the PSA may not be needed. That is, the barrier layer may perform the function of the PSA.
The present invention further relates to a process of transferring an image, which comprises imaging the above-described heat-setting label sheets (e.g., containing either a PSA, barrier layer, or both a PSA and barrier layer), peeling the adhesive layer and subsequent layers (such as, for example, heat transfer material or label material) from the base sheet (base material or support material), positioning the peeled portion of the label sheet onto the receptor element, and applying heat energy to the remaining layers of the heat transfer material with a household iron or a heat press. Heat is applied to the transfer element after peeling in order to melt the Adhesion Layer into the receptor element. However, the image receiving layer is not melted. As a result, a substantial single layer is formed which encapsulates the image (i.e., colorant) in a single layer. Therefore, peeling occurs in the absence of heat, water, chemicals or any other peeling aid.
The heat-setting label sheet of the present invention can be imaged upon using electronic means or craft-type marking. The electronic means may be, for example, electrostatic printers including but not limited to laser printers or laser copiers (color or monochromatic). In another embodiment, the invention may also be practiced with ink jet or thermal transfer printers. The present invention may also be practiced with offset printing (conventional printing) or screen printing. Further, the present invention may be practiced using craft-type markings such as, for example, markers, crayons, paints or pens.
When a laser printer or laser copier is used to image heat-setting label sheet of the present invention, the transfer label sheet of the present invention may optionally comprise an antistatic layer, which is coated on the backside of the base support or support (i.e., the side that was not previously coated with the Adhesion Layer, etc.).